Episode 6684 (14th October 2013)
Plot Zak agrees to take Sarah and Jack while Debbie tries to patch things up with Chas. Megan is frustrated that Debbie has not upped her offer on Mulberry Cottage. Rishi and Dom try to persuade David to at least have a small drink in the pub for his stag do. Ali suggests she and Ruby clear the air with Lindy. She reluctantly agrees, dreading the idea. At Butler's Farm, Sarah notices that Andy has left his mobile phone on the kitchen counter and against Zak's orders, she sneaks out to find Andy. Declan returns home early, wanting good news, but is angered by Debbie's measly offer. He then checks on the Butler's sale, telling Megan to leave him to deal with Moira. As the rain lashes down, Sarah is shocked to bump into a disheveled Cameron who stops her, suggesting they find Debbie together. Sarah reluctantly agrees. Debbie asks Sam to join her in the pub as she tries to organise a last minute birthday party for Jack. Ruby is nervous as she waits for Lindy, not wanting to go through with telling her. Zak and Moira despair when they realise that Sarah is missing. In a barn, Cameron takes Andy's mobile from Sarah and quizzes her on Debbie. At Brook Cottage, Ruby awkwardly tells Lindy that Ali is her girlfriend. Zak panics as he prepares to tell Debbie that Sarah is missing. Ali's put out when she and Lindy exchange words and Ruby asks her to leave so they can talk alone. Alicia is awkward when Priya suggests Jacob be an usher at the wedding. Chas is forced to put her differences with Debbie to one side as Zak interrupts her throwing her out of the pub to report that Sarah is missing. They ring the police. Cameron asks Sarah if she wants to play a game and tells her to close her eyes, start counting and keep counting until he comes back with Debbie and Jack. Ruby tells Lindy that she wants to have a child with Ali. Debbie voices her darkest fears that Cameron has come back for them. Sarah tires out of counting and quickly realises Cameron has left her, she tries the barn door but finds it locked. Putting the next stage of his plan into action, Cameron breaks into the Dingle van and his face lights up when he discovers Zak's gun and cartridges. Cast Regular cast *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Alicia Harding - Natalie Anderson Guest cast *PC Harrison - Drew Cain *PC Barnes - Steve Cooper *Lindy - Nimmy March Locations *Home Farm *Main Street *The Woolpack *Tug Ghyll *Café Main Street *Brook Cottage *Butlers Farm Notable dialogue Sam Dingle: "One of Samson's mates had a bloke who could make anything you want out of balloons, er, as long as it were a giraffe... or-or one of them sausage dogs... or an octopus." Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes